Power Rangers Astro Force
by Kuro no okami 23
Summary: Space, vast and filled with endless energy. But this energy is divided into Light and Dark, both unique yet different. When a terrible tragedy turns 12 innocent people into monsters they had to be sealed away. Now the seal has been broken and the world is in danger, with the help of a genius scientist five young warriors must shine brightly to protect their home and loved ones.


Power Rangers Astro Force

Episode 1: Wish Upon the Stars

"Okaerinasai minna. Welcome home everyone." Akashi Kattalakis said with happiness in his voice as he drove up the driveway of his family's new home. Zarek Kattalakis, the eldest of two kids, looked out the window of the family's dark green 2014 Nissan Altima to get a glimpse at their new 'home'. It was a simple home, two stories, tan stone walls, with a terracotta roof, and a large oak door. The front yard was filled with bright green grass along with two small bonsai trees in front of the door.

Zarek paused the song on his iPod and put his red and black Skull Candy headphones around his neck, " It's nice I guess." he said.

Akashi clapped his hands together, " Alright let's get started, the movers can't do everything themselves. Hey Zarek, wake your sister up would ya?" he asked. Zarek undid his seatbelt and looked to his right to see his little sister Rika, sitting in her light blue car seat fast asleep. She was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono that was red decorated with white Sakura (Cherry blossoms), white slippers, and a hand carved, wooden, dove shaped necklace that was painted pink. The necklace was a gift from their mother, Marina, when Rika was born. In Marina's family; it was a necklace that was traditionally given to the first-born daughter.

Both Rika and Zarek loved their family heritages on both sides of their parentage. Akashi was full blooded Japanese who moved to the states when he decided to attend college in California which was where he met their mother. Marina was full blooded Greek but moved to the states for the same reason as Akashi, there the two fell in love and were still in love today. Zarek looked like a smaller version of his father with short black hair that was spiked up, olive skin tone, Oriental eyes, and a heavy-set build from his years of practicing martial arts. The only thing that set him apart from his father was the set of cobalt blue eyes he inherited from his mother. Rika on the other hand had tanned skin, long black hair, brown eyes, and similar features to their mother.

Zarek reached over and gently shook his little sister awake, "Rika-hime, time to wake up. We've arrived at our new home." he said in Japanese calling his sister the Japanese word for princess. Even at six years old, Rika could speak the three main languages of their household.

Rika sleepily opened and rubbed her brown eyes before looking at her big brother, "Ohaiyo, Onii-chan (Good morning big brother)." she said before yawning. Zarek smiled at his little sister before unbuckling her and pulling her out of the car and pulling her on his back. The two siblings walked into their new home, carefully avoiding the movers who were busy bringing the family's belongings into the house. Zarek set Rika down when they entered the house and the excited little girl shook off all exhausted feeling she had and began exploring the new house. Zarek also explored the house and found the kitchen, living room, garage, den, and three spare rooms that were most likely become his parent's work place and Zarek's game room.

The family wasn't exactly rich but they did very well for themselves since Marina was a fashion designer and Akashi was a forensic anthropologist. Zarek walked up the flight of stairs and saw three bedrooms and walked over to the one that had his name written in Greek lettering on it. He opened it and found his bed, dresser, a few boxes, and some clothes. Zarek never did like to draw any attention to himself but that didn't mean he didn't like to look good, currently he wore a white leather jacket with the Greek Omega symbol stitched in black on the back over a red shirt with a black Spartan shield symbol on the front, dark blue jeans, and black motorcycle boots. He also wore a small silver and black cross given to him by his Greek grandfather around his neck along with his headphones, a single black fingerless glove on his right hand, and a silver ring with three wolf heads on his left ring finger. Zarek looked around the room he would be staying in for the remainder of his senior year, due to his Mother's job they had to move to various places, sometimes places not even in the States.

It didn't harm his father since he was very popular in the forensic field so any place would take him and due to the moving Zarek could learn multiple languages. The only downside was that he was never able to make any friends but hopefully this place would be different.

"Zarek, get down here and help the movers!" Marina shouted at her son from downstairs.

"Coming Matera!" he shouted back calling his Mother the Greek term for mother. Zarek stripped off his jacket, headphones, and glove, and pulled on a pair of black Harley Sunglasses before heading downstairs. While Zarek was busy moving the rest of his family's boxes and other furniture into the house, he saw his parents and Rika talking with a couple who appeared to be their neighbors. The man had short brown hair and eyes wearing a long sleeve black shirt and khakis with a pair of loafers, the woman standing next to him had long blonde hair and green eyes wearing a white and yellow sundress underneath a crème colored trench coat and white heels.

They also had a girl with them that appeared to be around Zarek's age that looked like and exact copy of the woman wearing a red tank top, underneath a jean jacket with a pair of short jean shorts and a pair of cowgirl boots.

Akashi and the man smiled before shaking hands, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, and we're the Kattalakis'. I'm Akashi and this is my wife Marina and my daughter Rika." he said being friendly. Marina greeted the family while Rika bowed politely.

The two men released hands, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Jared Connors and this is my wife Elena, and my daughter Brittany." The man said. Elena greeted the Kattalakis' while Brittany just inclined her head then put on a bored expression on her face.

Akashi the pointed to Zarek, "And the young man with the red shirt is my son Zarek." he said. When Brittany looked in Zarek's direction she immediately became interested and walked over to him.

Zarek was busy hoisting a leather punching bag onto his shoulder when he noticed Brittany standing next to him.

"Hello neighbor. I'm Brittany, nice to meet you." she said. Not one to be rude to a lady Zarek inclined his head to her.

"Nice to meet you to, Brittany-san, I'm Zarek." he said before walking into the house. Brittany was a persistent one, once Zarek placed the bag in the den he went to fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and took a long drink. He put the bottle back and turned around to see Brittany staring at him with a seductive gleam in her eyes. "Um, can I help you with something?" he asked politely.

Brittany placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed up against the wall, "I certainly think so." she said leaning in to kiss him.

Now Zarek had enough. He placed a hand over her lips to stop her and gently pushed her away from him. This happened to Zarek a lot; occasionally a girl would flirt with him and try some kind of move on him. Personally, he didn't like girls who threw themselves at him but due to his martial arts training he had a solid build despite his 17 years of age.

He looked at her dead in the eyes, "Look Kouklas (doll), this may work on other guys but not me. Sorry, you're not my type, now if you'll excuse me; I have some work to do." he said moving passed the slightly stunned girl. Outside the two couples were still chatting away and Zarek saw that some of the movers were pulling out his own ride, a black and red CBR motorcycle, out of the moving truck so he quickly took over. He began to move his motorcycle into the garage when he saw Brittany walking towards her own home still fuming from his rejection; Zarek smiled to himself and just shook his head.

Across town at the Estrella City dirt bike track a young racer was leaving all her competition in her dust. As she passes the finish line the checkered flag goes down, signaling another victory for the young racer. She led her bike over to her personal tent where her two best friends were waiting, she parked her bike in front of a young man who immediately went to work while her other friend was reading a book. Making sure that nothing had happened to his best piece of work, the mechanic did his thing. The rider took her helmet and let her long brown hair fall down her shoulders. She had white skin with a healthy tan to it and deep brown eyes wearing a yellow motocross outfit, this was Alison Brooks, one of the top riders in all of Estrella City.

She looked over to the young man working on her bike, "I must say Garret, you certainly know what you're doing. This bike is one incredible piece of machinery." she said complementing her friend/mechanic apparently named Garret.

Garret scoffed, "Jeez, you say that like I have no idea what I'm doing." Garret stood up, Garret Carlson was a skinny teen but did have some muscle tone due to all his mechanic work. He had scruffy brown hair tucked underneath a red and black baseball cap and his tanned skin complemented his hazel eyes nicely and the freckles across his face told of a youthfulness he wasn't going to lose for a while. He was wearing a blue shirt underneath a pair of blue overalls, a pair of white tennis shoes and a leather cord bracelet on his right wrist.

Alison shrugged, "Well I'm just surprised that you didn't set the engine up to explode like last time." she said.

Garret groaned, "It was one time woman, let it go." he huffed and went back to work on the bike's engine. Alison chuckled and sat down in one of the white lawn chairs that was next to a white table and put her feet up, gently shaking the table.

"Careful, Alison." A young man with an African accent said to her. Alison looked over her feet and saw a tall, black skinned teenager that was reading reorganizing a bouquet of white flowers in a crystal vase that was on the table.

Alison sat up straight, "Sorry Micah didn't see them there." she apologized to the teen. The teenager apparently named Micah smiled at her.

"It's okay, nothing bad happened." he said. Micah Kasim was a good-looking boy with a heavy, muscular build, black hair cut close to his scalp, and deep green eyes wearing a long sleeved green shirt, baggy blue jeans, Lugz, and a pair of black square rimmed glasses covering his eyes. Micah completed the little trio of friends when he met Alison and Garret in third grade after his village in Uganda was attacked and he and his father moved to Estrella City where his father owned a flower shop. Micah loved all things that involved nature which is why he was so interested in making sure it was protected.

Micah pushed the vase of flowers into the sun more and continued to read his book. Alison looked at her friend, "Micah, did you even watch my race or were you reading the whole time?" she asked.

Micah smirked slightly, "Oh I watched your race Alison, although I had no reason to. I already knew you were going to win." he said. Alison chuckled slightly.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice said. The three friends turned their heads to see a very attractive brunette with brown eyes wearing a black tank top, a pair of jeans, and cowgirl boots looking at them.

Garret took his cap off and smoothed his hair down before addressing the girl, "Well now, what can I do for you gorgeous?" he asked trying to sound charming. Alison rolled her eyes at the boy while Micah looked at the ground; despite his looks Micah was very shy when it came to girls.

The girl spoke, "Well I was wondering where I could get a bouquet of the beautiful flowers." she said. Micah's ears suddenly perked up at the mention of his flowers while Garret, who looked slightly defeated, took the opportunity to help his friend.

Garret moved to the side and pointed towards Micah," Well those lovely flowers are courtesy of my boy Micah." he said.

Micah stood up while the girl looked at him, "Really, you grew these?" she asked. Micah looked at the girl and smiled slightly while nodding.

"Yes, my father owns a flower shop in town where we grow these. No other shop in Estrella City has these." he said proudly.

The girl chuckled slightly, "Well you're certainly confident, aren't you?" she teased.

Micah laughed, "Maybe, but it's true." he said. They both laughed while Alison and Garret seemed slightly shocked at what was happening, normally Micah was too shy to even speak to girls now it seemed like he was flirting with her.

Micah pulled out his wallet and pulled a white card from it before handing it to the girl, "This is the number and address for the shop, just ask for Micah Kasim, that's me." he said.

The girl took the card and nodded, "Thanks, I'm Alice by the way. Thanks for the help." she said. Micah nodded and grabbed one of the flowers and gave it to her. She giggled slightly and took the flower. She thanked Micah and turned and left, Micah just stood there grinning like a fool as Alice walked away. He had no idea what came over him, he had never been so confident with girls before now, after what just happened, he felt invincible.

Garret threw his arm over Micah's neck, "Holy shit Mikey. That was awesome! When did you become such a lady's man?" he teased his friend.

Micah just shook his head, "I have no idea but I kind of like it." he said.

Alison clapped lightly, "Impressive Mikey, maybe senior year will be your year." she said.

Micah smiled, _maybe_ _this will be my year_ , he thought.

In a different part of Estrella City a young girl was returning home from her morning workout. She had a heart shaped face, long red hair, emerald green eyes, and lovely porcelain skin. She wore black and white workout pants and a white muscle white with a pink tank top over it. Her name was Ellen Carson, one of the brightest young minds in the city. She opened the door to her three-story suburban home and closed the door before walking into the kitchen, there stood an older man in his sixties wearing a blue collared shirt, brown slacks, and loafers with a white lab coat over it. This was William Carson, Ellen's Grandfather and one of Estrella City's top scientists, if not _the_ top. William was currently in front of a large white board that was covered in advanced equations while mumbling to himself.

Ellen smiled at her Grandfather and walked over to the fridge, " Working hard again Grandpa?" she asked grabbing a carton of juice and an apple out of the fridge.

William pushed his square rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose and wrote more equations on the board, " Something just seems strange, I got a report about an immense spike in Astro Energy that came and disappeared in less than a second." he said and wrote more equations on the board.

Ellen nodded and placed the apple in William's hand which he took a large bite out of it and continued with his work. The Astro Energy that William referred to was the immense source of energy that gave Estrella City its power, only the highest-ranking officials knew where it came from. Luckily William was one of them but he was under oath that he would never tell anyone. Ellen poured herself a glass of juice and downed it in one drink before putting the juice away and went upstairs to change. After a quick shower, she had changed into a black knee length skirt, a crème colored blouse with a pink jacket over it, and a pair of black boots. She had to go to work in about an hour but first she wanted to stop by a certain special place before that, she grabbed her sky-blue backpack and strapped her white roller skates on the side. She descended the stairs, said goodbye to her grandfather, and left her home.

William was still busy combing over every bit of research he had on his board, trying to determine why the mysterious spike occurred.

William scratched his head, "It just doesn't make sense. Spikes this immense don't just happen out of nowhere, unless..." he stopped what he was doing and went over to his desktop computer. He typed a few things on it and a graph measuring Astro Energy appeared with the darker region growing exponentially. He saw this and went over to the white board to make sure his calculations were correct, unfortunately, they were. William dropped the marker in his hand and dropped into the seat behind him with a terrified look on his face.

"It's finally happened. The 12 Satellites have begun to awaken." he said, his voice matching the terrified look on his face. He calmed his nerves and gathered his composure; he then grabbed his briefcase and threw a few papers into it before heading out to his silver Honda van.

He got in and started the engine, "It's time to bring together a team. I just hope that I'm not too late in finding them." he said pulling out of his driveway and heading to his lab. He was dreading this day for years but now it was finally upon him, he just hoped that he could find a team before it was too late.

In a rundown part of Estrella City, a once proud laboratory now stands decrepit and desolate. Inside, a silver and blue circular steel gate began to crack due the rust and old age that it had faced. Soon the rusted metal gate split down the middle, releasing black static-like energy that crackled until a large black portal appeared releasing six frightening monsters. One appeared to be a humanoid ram with curved golden horns, brown skin that was covered in golden-brown armor and a regal looking robe that was hooked to his shoulder armor and fell to its ankles. It also carried a large golden staff with a white crystal sphere on top of it with black rune like markings going down the sides. This was Ares, Apostle of the Ram Constellation. Next to Ares was a humanoid crab like creature with thick red armor on its shoulders, chest, legs, and knees, over its black skin. On its shoulder armor were three razor sharp spikes pointing up and on its left knuckle, but the most frightening feature of the creature was the enormous pincer-like weapon that took the place of its right hand. This was Cancer, Apostle of the Crab Constellation.

Next to Cancer was a humanoid creature with black skin covered by gold and silver armor with four fin-like weapons, one on each of its wrists and one on each of its ankles. It had the head of a goat with curved black horns covered by silver rings; it also carried a large silver pole-axe with intricate black runes going down the sides. This was Capricorn, Apostle of the Goat Constellation. Next to Capricorn was a large humanoid lion with a heavily muscled body covered by heavy black armor trimmed with blood red. On both of its arms were long serrated silver claws that looked as deadly as its razor-sharp fangs, he also had a shiny silver mane and bright blue eyes. This was Leo, Apostle of the Lion Constellation. On the other side of Leo was a humanoid fish like creature that appeared female with light blue skin tinged with silver wearing bronze gladiator style armor on its chest, forearms, and shin guards. Its leather skirt hung down to its knees while its bright green eyes and serrated teeth stood out on its gold fish head. This was Pisces, Apostle of the Fish Constellation.

Finally there was Virgo, Apostle of the Maiden Constellation. She had large silver-white wings and wore bronze and purple body armor and carried a large serrated scythe. Her face was human and relatively pretty with long black hair, tanned skin, and violet eyes. These were six of the twelve Satellites, monstrous creatures that were corrupted by Dark Astro Energy and were transformed to now look like various constellations as you could tell by the bright white lines that decorated their bodies.

Leo stepped forward and stretched his muscles, "Finally we're free!" he roared.

Capricorn cracked his neck," I can't believe those fools actually believed that they could keep up away for good." he said laughing.

Cancer opened and closed his pincer, "I'm glad we're finally out. I say we go out and snip a couple of humans." he said excitedly.

Ares put his hand on his comrade's shoulder, carefully avoiding the spikes, " I wish we could too my friend, but alas we cannot. I still feel a strong barrier keeping us here, so we're stuck here." he said.

Cancer angrily slashed an empty oil drum near him and roared in frustration.

Virgo came up and dope slapped Cancer, "Calm down crab. I have a plan," she said as her comrades gathered around her. "Now it's true we can't leave this area but our subordinates can. All we have to do is gather enough fear from the humans to raise our Dark Astro Energy enough to break the barrier and soon we will be free." Virgo's comrades nodded in understanding at her plan," Soon this world will belong to the Satellites."

The next morning Zarek was awoken from his sleep by something or someone poking his cheek, "Onii-chan...Onii-chan...Onii-chan xypni ste (wake up)." a familiar voice said. Zarek sleepily opened his eyes and saw Rika standing beside his bed in her pink and red pajamas with the Japanese kanji for angel on the front holding her stuffed white tiger Shiro arms.

Zarek rolled over and saw his alarm clock on the nightstand next to his bed, "Rika, it's only 10:00 A.M. On a Saturday no less, why are you waking me up?" he asked slightly annoyed.

Rika then started to pull on his cheek, "Otou-san and Matera say get up. They don't want you wasting the day." she said before walking out of his room. Zarek yawned and threw the covers off him, showing that he only wore a pair of black sweatpants.

It was the second day of the family's recent arrival in Estrella City and they had mostly gotten the house together the way the wanted it. Akashi and Marina's bedrooms had been set up to their style; Rika was excited about having her own room that was decked out to look like a Japanese princess room, while Zarek made his room simple but to his style. His bed was pushed up against one of his walls, his T.V was hanging on the wall across from his bed with his game console hooked up to it, his dresser and closet were full of his clothes, a small computer desk with his laptop on it was nestled into a corner, and a few pictures and posters completed the room. Put simply it was suited to his needs. Zarek yawned one more time before getting off his bed so he could get ready, after a quick shower he got dressed and pulled on his cross, headphones, glove, and ring.

"Zarek, breakfast is ready!" Marina called out.

"Coming!" he shouted back and headed downstairs. Downstairs was their living room with a white rugged floor with a black leather sectional, glass coffee table, and flat screen T.V. and a few family pictures. There was also the kitchen that was fully stocked with top appliances and a long wooden table that was full of delicious food. Akashi was reading the morning paper and drinking coffee while Marina was putting some fresh squeezed orange juice on the table. Marina had prepared a hearty meal of blueberry waffles, sausages, egg rolls that were filled with peppers, eggs, and potatoes, and a large vegetable frittata.

Rika ran around Zarek before he picked her up and placed her in a chair before greeting his parents, "Ohaiyo, Tou-san, Matera." he said before sitting down next to Rika and making himself a plate.

"Morning Zarek." his parents said. His mother placed some juice in front of him and kissed him on the head, Zarek filled his plate with a waffle, some sausages, two egg rolls, and a piece of the frittata and began eating.

Marina sat down and poured herself some coffee and took a drink, "So Zarek, any plans for today." she asked.

Zarek took a bite of his egg roll, "Actually yes. I plan on visiting the Estrella City Memorial, figure I'd see what the whole thing is about." he said. Zarek had heard about the memorial from a website he found online telling about the city's history. Sounded interesting so he figured that would be a good place to start his day.

Akashi nodded, "Well good that sounds like a good place to get to know the city better." he said. Zarek nodded and the family finished their breakfast with some pleasant small talk and put their dishes away. Zarek grabbed his helmet and was about to leave when Rika grabbed onto his leg, he kneeled and looked at her, " What is it Rika?" he asked. Rika looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"Will you sing me _Dino Soul_ before you go?" she asked in the type of voice she used whenever she wanted something. Zarek rolled his eyes. _Dino Soul_ was a song by Rika's favorite Japanese singer; she loved that song but even more when Zarek sang it to her. Not that he would ever admit it but he was actually a very good singer but the only ones who knew it were his family. His aunt Adrianna used to joke that his singing was a gift from Polymnia, the Muse of Song.

Zarek smiled at his baby sister and nodded, "It would be my honor Rika-hime." he said. Rika squealed with delight and jumped into her big brother's arms, Zarek took her over to the couch and had her sit in his lap and began to sing,

" Kono te kara suri ociru unmei no suna wo, daki to mette kanjiteru ein no sunagari inochi no wa wo kusarinishite inori uta wo todokeiyo tsuyoki ryuu no monotachi yo sono kokoro ni kiba wo kagirinaku moeru soul de kanaderu asu no merodi."

Zarek didn't even finish the song before Rika fell asleep leaning in his chest. Zarek smiled at his little sister snoring lightly and sucking her thumb, Zarek might have been a bit of an outcast but when it came to Rika he was just a big teddy bear. Zarek gently laid his sister on the couch and grabbed a blanket that was hanging on the couch and covered her with it. He then bent over and kissed her on her head, "Onii-chan." Rika said softly.

Zarek smiled at her sleep talking and pulled away from her. He said goodbye to his parents and quietly slipped out the front door to his motorcycle.

In the center of Estrella City, Alison, Micah, and Garret were all hanging out in the store that Alison's parents owned. Located across from Estrella Memorial Park, the Estrella City branch of Storm Chargers was the one stop shop for anyone looking for info on any action sport or beauty tips. Alison's mother Marah wasn't much of a sports person but when she married Alison's father Dustin, she wanted to put a little bit of herself into her husband's sports world. So, in addition to the various sports purchasing area, there was also a reasonably sized beauty salon that could do wonders for people. Alison was wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt that hugged her athletic figure and a pair of tight blue jeans and black boots that went up to her knees and zipped on the sides. She also wore a blue apron over it that had the stores logo on it, she had been helping customers most the day while Garret had been looking for parts to make Alison's bike faster while Micah was checking on the flowers he had set up around the shop.

Micah was feeling happy since Alice had paid a visit to his father's flower shop where he worked the previous day and ordered a few flower bouquets. Micah was more than happy to help her and had even scored the girls number but was still debating on whether he should call her or not. Garret on the other hand needed a break from working at his mother's repair shop since his father left early in the morning for a two-week business meeting. Garret loved his father but due to his job as a car company representative he wasn't home a lot but at least Garret had Micah and Alison. Alison had just finished helping a few customers when she heard the roar of a motorcycle engine coming towards her. She went over to the window and saw someone driving a Black and Red CBR motorcycle rolling down the street and stopping on the street in front of Estrella Memorial Park.

She smiled, "Now that is an impressive machine." she said. Micah came over and just shrugged as he saw it while Garret began to break it down.

"That's a custom-made NOS infused engine. Dude, must have some connections, not a lot of people can get a CBR made that specific." he said in slight awe.

Alison grinned at the break down her friend did," About time something cool happened in this town." she said.

Zarek got off his motorcycle after parking it in the Memorial parking lot before walking past young children who were running around the park playing and families with their pets who were enjoying their Saturday. He kept walking till he reached the center of the park that held The Estrella City Memorial statue; the large stone structure depicted a man and woman in lab coats with one of their arms up holding a golden star between them. Zarek knelt down and looked at the bronze plaque that was welded to the circular fountain base of the statue.

"The noble men and women who gave their lives to make this city the home it is today." Zarek read off the plaque. Beneath the statement were 18 names that he assumed were the noble men and women, there was also a vase of white roses that were near their end which kind of surprised Zarek but he just shrugged.

Zarek stood up and tossed a coin in the fountain before clapping his hands twice and saying a small Japanese prayer for those who are now in the afterlife to rest in peace. Zarek took his hands apart and opened his eyes before letting out a sigh.

"Well that's a first." a female voice said. Zarek looked to his left and saw a very attractive girl with long red hair, lovely porcelain skin, and stunning green eyes. She was dressed in a white blouse with a pink jacket over it, and short jean shorts along with a pair of cowgirl boots. She was also holding a bouquet of white roses.

Zarek looked at her, "I'm sorry?" he asked her. The girl bent down and replaced the dying flowers with the new ones and smiled at him.

"Most people just think this statue is just a decoration, not knowing the actual meaning it has." she said. She looked at the statue with a lonely look in her eyes.

Zarek gave her a strange look until something dawned on him. "Are you related to one of the scientists?" he asked her.

She nodded before looking at him, "Yeah my parents. They died a little after I was born so I don't them as well as I should but they were still my parents." she said with a sad tone in her voice. Zarek nodded in understanding. Even though she didn't really know them she had the heart to honor them as if she did.

"Oh, my name's Zarek. Zarek Kattalakis." he said holding his hand out to her.

She gave him a strange look, "Zarek? That's different." she said. Zarek blushed slightly.

"Yeah it's Greek. I'm half Greek-half Japanese, my mom says I'm named after some great warrior." he said.

She giggled at him, "Cool, I'm Ellen. Ellen Carson." she said shaking his hand. They released each other's hands and smiled at each other before looking back at the statue. Zarek snuck another look at the girl, _only two days in this town and I already met a really cool girl_ , he thought. Suddenly, small patches of dark shadowy light began to appear around them, out of the patches came several strange creatures.

They appeared to be humanoid with pitch black skin with silver armor covering their chests, forearms and shins. The areas that weren't covered by armor were covered by a dark blue fabric; a black and gold star took the place of their eyes and nose while their opened mouths revealed two rows of serrated teeth and a long black tongue. They also carried blue leaf shaped short swords. The creatures began attacking all the people in the park as they tried to get to safety; Zarek covered Ellen with his body as the creatures began to surround them.

"What the hell are these things?!" he asked pissed off.

Ellen shook her head, "No idea but I don't think they come in peace." she said. Zarek could hear the fear in her voice which immediately set off his protective instincts. One of the creatures came at him and Zarek landed a strong front kick to its chest, knocking it away. More creatures started coming at him and he entered a fighting stance with both of his hands up like a boxer, one creature came at him and he punched it in the chest and sweep kicked it. Two more came at him with their swords and he dodged each strike before breaking each of their legs and landing an elbow on one of them and a roundhouse to the other. Zarek turned around and, to his surprise, Ellen was holding her own against the creatures.

She kicked one creature in the head then sweep kicked another of its feet. When two more creatures came at her she parried each of their strikes before delivering a set of roundhouse kicks to each of them and ending with a tornado kick to their heads. Zarek punched away another creature and joined back up with Ellen.

"You got some skills." he told her kicking away another creature.

Ellen grabbed a creature's arm, broke its leg, and kicked its chest before turning to Zarek, " I had a lot of classes, you did better than I did." she said. Before Zarek could respond more creatures surrounded them.

"Hey back off!" a male voice shouted. Ellen and Zarek turned their heads to see three people, one girl and two guys, coming towards them.

A black skinned teenager came up to them, "Are you okay?" he asked with a heavy African accent. Zarek looked at him and the other two people.

"And you are?" he asked.

The girl rolled her eyes at him, "Introductions later, fight now." she said running off to fight more creatures. The other four looked at each other and shrugged before following Alison's lead.

Zarek began to take on most of the creatures, with his Pankration and Ninjitsu training coming in handy. He began to take down the creatures with powerful punches and kicks, one creature came at him with its sword so he dodged the strike and got inside its guard and delivered two elbows to its head before kicking it away. One tried to use a sneak attack method by attacking Zarek from behind but ducked underneath the attack and spun around the creature, broke its arm, and jumped onto its shoulder and delivered an elbow to its head. The final two creatures came at him and tried to slash him with their swords but he was able to avoid their strikes and landed multiple kicks to each creature bringing them both to their knees and kneeing one in the face and chopping the other in the neck. Zarek wiped his hands and looked at the job he did satisfied when he heard a strange sound in his head, almost like some kind of bird.

Garret seemed like he was having the time of his life. Before he left Storm Chargers, he grabbed two ballpoint hammers and was putting them to good use. He struck two creatures across the face knocking them down; he then kicked one creature in the stomach before tackling it to the ground. Garret then proceeded to strike it across the face multiple times. He rolled off the creature he was on and saw another creature running at him with its sword so Garret rolled underneath it and knocked out its knees then kicked it across its head. Garret twirled his hammers and grinned at the job he did when he heard a horse's neigh and a ruffle of feathers in his head.

Micah was able to cause a lot of damage. When he was younger, his father and older brother's had taught him traditional African fighting techniques that he continued practicing to this day. Two creatures came at him with their swords; he ducked underneath them and suplexed the both of them. He dodged a punch from another creature before breaking its arm, kneeing it in the chest, and punching it in the face. When two more creatures came at him he quickly dodged out of the way and kicked one in the chest and elbowing it on its back before drop kicking the last one. Micah got back to his feet and dusted himself off; it was then that he heard a grunt-like sound in his head.

Alison had just punched a creature in the face before spin kicking another one. She had gotten rid of her apron so she could have more freedom to fight and she was doing just that. She jumped at another creature and landed and elbow to its face before she landed three spin kicks to three creatures heads. She jumped at one creature and kicked it in the chest and used it as leverage to superman punch another creature in the face. She finished off the last three creatures with a punch, a kick, and a chop, before wiping her hands and smiling at the job she did. It was then that she heard a strange feminine sigh in her head.

Ellen was doing just as well; her Grandfather was kind of overprotective of her so he enrolled her in karate which she quickly excelled in. She punched one creature in the face and sweep kicked another and used her momentum to tornado kick another creature in the head. One creature tried to slash her with its sword but she grabbed its wrist and pulled it down into an arm bar and broke its arm before rolling away. Ellen then came face to face with another creature and she delivered a set of rapid punches to its chest before finishing with a powerful uppercut. She smiled as the last creature fell and then heard a strange splashing sound in her head.

The five teens met back up with each other near the statue again. Each one of them was slightly exhausted after fighting but all in all they were all right.

Garret rolled his back causing it to crack, "Well that was fun." he said. Alison and Micah smiled and nodded at their friend's statement.

Zarek cracked his neck and sighed, "Only been in town for two days and already been in a fight. Yippee, new record." he said dusting off his jacket. He looked at the three teens that came and helped him and Ellen.

"Thanks by the way. Name's Zarek, Zarek Kattalakis," he said then pointed at Ellen, "She's Ellen Carson."

"Alison Brooks."

"Garret Carlson"

"Micah Kasim."

Zarek inclined his head to them as Alison walked over to Ellen.

"Haven't I seen you at school?" she asked.

Ellen nodded, "Yeah, I thought I'd seen you all before." she said.

Garret then snapped his fingers, "Ah, I remember you now. You were voted Miss Genius at school for the past three years." he said.

Ellen blushed at that statement while Zarek raised an eyebrow at her, " Miss Genius, huh?" he said. Ellen's face grew bright red as she nodded.

Zarek smiled at her, " Pretty and smart. Nice." he said.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "You think I'm pretty?" she asked hopefully. Before he could answer, more creatures began to surround them but before the teens could fight, the creatures were taken down by a barrage of laser blasts. The five teens all looked in the direction of the blasts to see an older looking man holding a strange kind of blaster standing outside a silver van.

The old man fired off more shots which struck the creatures dead on, for an old guy he sure knew how to shoot. He put the blaster to the side and motioned for the teens to come towards him, "Come on get in! Hurry!" he shouted. Zarek, Micah, Garret, and Alison looked at each other and debated on whether or not they should follow the man but Ellen urged the group towards the man.

"It's okay, he's my Grandpa." she said and ran towards her Grandfather. The other four looked at each other and just shrugged. They began to follow after Ellen but a few creatures tried to stop them but Zarek stayed behind to take care of them. Micah, Alison, Garret, and Ellen were inside William's van while William got in the driver seat and revved the engine.

Ellen saw that Zarek was still fighting some of the creatures, " Zarek, come on!" she shouted at him. Zarek put a creature in a headlock and looked up at Ellen.

He nodded and broke the creatures neck before running and jumping into the van, " Jii-chan, punch it!" he shouted at William. William gunned the engine and turned hard to get away from the creatures.

Once they were a safe distance away they all began to relax, "Everyone all right?" William asked.

Alison sighed, "Aside from being attacked by some freaky creatures in the middle of the day, I'm fine." she said with an irritated tone in her voice. The other's nodded; Ellen looked over at Zarek and saw that a piece of his jacket was ripped open.

She reached over and separated the leather and saw a deep looking cut on his arm, "Zarek your hurt." she said.

Zarek looked at his would and looked away, "It's nothing." he said.

Ellen looked over to Garret, "Garret, hand me that first aid kit behind you." she said. Garret nodded and reached behind his seat and grabbed the white box before handing it to Ellen.

She took the box and opened it, "Take your jacket off." she told Zarek.

"Really Ellen you don't have to." Zarek said.

Ellen gave Zarek an annoyed look, "Just do it." she said with more authority in her voice. Zarek sighed and took his jacket off before lifting up his sleeve where he had been cut. Ellen paused for a moment looking at Zarek's tanned muscular arms. The cut he received happened right below a stylized dragon tattoo on his bicep.

Zarek saw Ellen pause, "Something wrong?" he asked. Ellen just shook her head and began to treat his wound.

While Ellen patched him up, Zarek looked over at William, "Oi Jii-chan. Mind telling us how you fit into all this?" he asked. Everyone looked over at William as Ellen finished with Zarek's wound, he thanked her and she nodded.

William sighed, "Well for starters, my name is William. I'm pretty sure that Ellen told you I'm her Grandfather so there's that. Those creatures that attacked are called Starmites, evil creatures created from starlight that serve an evil group of monsters called The Satellites and right now you five are the only ones that can stop them from taking over the world." he said as he was met with unconvinced looks.

"Huh?!" the teens said.

Back at the Satellites base, the Starmites were busy turning the once run down factory into a place befitting their masters. The area was much cleaner and the walls were painted pitch black that seemed to shine when light hit it. Red velvet curtains hung on the walls while the metallic gate had been fully repaired to look more futuristic with a light blue and silver color scheme. The roof of the building looked like an actual night sky with various constellations swirling around in it, including the Satellites constellations. Around the silver and blue gate were twelve immaculate golden thrones all with the Satellites specific constellations imbedded in them.

Capricorn rested his pole axe on his shoulder as he strolled around the ring of thrones, "Well it seems William plans on meddling in our affairs." he told his comrades.

Leo roared, "That foolish old man thinks he can stop us but he has no idea what is coming for him!" he said loudly.

Virgo nodded, "True Leo. I already have one of our retainers on standby," She pointed her scythe to the black sky-like ceiling, "Crux, Apostle of the Southern Cross, come forth!" From the black ceiling above a large white sphere of light came down from it. The light landed in front of the six monsters and transformed into a humanoid monster that had pitch black skin but was covered head to toe in thick, dull grey armor with white crosses on its chest, forearms, and shins with a small blue orb in the center of the crosses. It had a round head with a cross on its face in between a set of dull white eyes that lacked pupils or anything. It also had no mouth. Bright white lines covered its body creating the constellation of his namesake.

Crux knelt in front of his masters, "Crux, reporting for duty lords and ladies." he said before standing up.

Virgo nodded, "Good go out and cause some fear among the humans. And take a few Starmites with you." she ordered. Crux nodded and left in a flash of light to carry out his mission.

William drove the teens to the edge of Estrella City where the once proud Estrella Observatory stood. The Observatory was once a place where parents and kids could go to get any type of information on space and all things related to it. William drove up to the front entrance and cut the van's engine and they all got out, the five teens all followed William as he opened up the front door with a key he had on his belt. Once they entered, they could see why the place had been shut down. All around them various stands and models that used to tell various stories about space and its history were all but destroyed, graffiti tags were spray painted all around the walls, and trash littered the ground.

As they continued walking a few rats ran right across the teen's feet, Alison and Ellen screamed and gripped onto Zarek's arms while Garret screamed and jumped into Micah's arms like Scooby-Doo. Micah rolled his eyes and dropped Garret on his butt, while the girls got off Zarek's arms but Ellen took just a little bit longer. William led the group over to a small roped off section that stood on front of a thick velvet curtain. William unclipped the rope and moved the curtain aside before ushering the teens in. Behind the curtain stood a small circular stone platform with a model of the earth, the sun, and the moon.

The teens and William stepped onto the platform while William went over to the model.

"Grandpa, what is going on?" Ellen asked her Grandfather. William smiled at his granddaughter and began to rearrange the model, he turned the sun 30 degrees the right and did the same thing to the sun. This caused the Earth to open up and reveal a keypad; William punched in a code and pressed a button. A set of rails appeared on the edge of the platform and the whole thing immediately dropped into the ground. The teens quickly grabbed the rails and held on for dear life while William just stood perfectly calm with a small smirk on his face. Then the platform stopped and the teens stood up and were in awe of what they saw, they were in an incredibly high tech room that was like nothing they had ever seen before.

William swiped his hand over the room in a showing motion, "Welcome to the Command Center." He said. The teens stepped off the platform and looked around the Command Center, there was a circular table in the center with the image of a five pointed gold star in the center, there appeared to be a small training area off to one side, five colored tubes that ranged from red, blue, green, yellow, and pink were off on the left wall. On the wall in front of them was a large T.V. monitor that was going through various files and videos.

"This place is incredible!" Garret said as if he was in paradise. William nodded and thanked the boy before walking over to the table.

Zarek leaned against the table and crossed his arms, "Cool place." he said.

Suddenly, a bright orange blur flew passed his head. The blur turned out to be a small rocket shaped robot about the size of his head, it was painted orange and white with a black screen that had pixelated eyes on it, "Hooray, hooray, they're here! I can't believe it." It said flying around to each one of the teens.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Zarek asked, annoyed by the small machine.

William laughed, "That is Thruster, my creation, assistant, and friend." he said as Thruster flew around and floated beside Garret.

Zarek scoffed, "Cute, but seriously Jii-chan, why are we here?" Zarek asked now very irritated by being somewhere he didn't want to be.

William sighed, "Very well. Why don't you all have a seat and I'll tell you." He said. The five teens all sat down in the chairs around the table and William turned to Thruster, "Thruster, activate the Vid table please." He told the rocket.

"Yes, sir" Thruster said. Suddenly the center of the table activated and began to play like a movie.

William then spoke, "Almost twenty years ago, Estrella City was nothing more than a pipe dream. A group of young scientists wanted to find a type of energy source that could power an entire city and not give off any pollution. They tried many things, wind, water, a special type of resin, but nothing they tried was able to hold up to their standards. Eventually they were going to get their federal funding cut if they couldn't find a good enough reason to keep having it. Until one young scientist had a stroke of genius.

He decided to create a type of device that could harness the type of immense energy that comes from space, the device worked sort of like a solar panel. They would aim the device at the sky, normally at night or early in the morning, and it would absorb the residual energy that came from the stars and planet's gravitational pull and transform it into clean renewable energy for a whole city. Ellen, this great scientist was your father." Ellen let out a surprised gasp and William continued.

"Soon after the discovery, the scientists went to the President and he was amazed at what the group had come up with. And with that Estrella City was born. Years later Estrella City has thrived and the people lived happily, but then something happened. The scientists discovered that this new type of energy, they labeled Astro Energy, had two sides, Light and Dark. The Light side increased when the world exhibited emotions like joy, love, and happiness while the Dark side is increased by negative emotions such as anger, fear, and hatred. Usually these emotions and energies never grew higher than one another, until one day the unthinkable happened.

One day when the scientists were working in their lab, they noticed a strange increase in Dark Energy. So they ran a few tests to see if they could get it under control but unfortunately they weren't able to. The energy went out of control and infected twelve of the scientists, transforming them into monsters that were based on the twelve satellite constellations and became possessed by evil. The others tried to stop them but the satellites were to powerful and couldn't be contained, they wanted to make the world their own but the others had a plan. A few years before; they created a gate that would absorb any excess energy that would be considered too much for the city to handle, they then gathered all the Light energy that was around them and used it to seal the Twelve Satellites away. Luckily it worked but the immense amount of energy they used with their bodies as conduits depleted their health and the remaining scientists died." He finished.

Ellen shot up from her seat, "So my parents died by protecting the city from monsters?" she asked with her voice cracking. William just silently stood there and nodded, the shock of the truth of her parent's death was too much for Ellen to handle and she nearly collapsed. Luckily Zarek was able to get to her before she fell and supported her, and then she couldn't hold her tears back anymore and just broke down. Zarek turned her around and let her cry into his shirt, the only sounds that were made in The Command Center was Ellen crying and Micah saying a small African prayer for her lost loved ones. When she was done she backed away from Zarek's embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said. Zarek nodded.

Alison then spoke up, "So what does all that have to do with us?" she asked.

William sighed, "Well unfortunately The Twelve Satellites have begun to awaken." He said.

"Begun?" Garret asked.

William nodded, "Yes; luckily I have been able to tell that they do not have enough Dark Astro Energy for all of them to be revived and they can't leave the area where they are due to the strong Light Energy seal that was placed on them." He said.

Then Zarek spoke, "So why we don't just go tell the military all this and have them destroy the place where they are?" he asked.

William shook his head, "The traditional weaponry of the military can't stop them but you five can." He said.

"Us?" the five teens asked.

William nodded, "Yes, you five have been chosen by five constellations to fight the Satellites and with their power and my technology you five will become Power Rangers." He said. The five looked at him as if he was crazy, Power Rangers, them?

Alison stood up, "Hold up, there's no way that we can be Power Rangers, we're just us." She said.

Micah nodded, "Alison is right besides I find it quite impossible that constellations could choose us. It's just not possible." He said.

"No it's not." Zarek said. The others just looked at him, "Now just hear me out, when we were fighting those things earlier after I finished off the last one I heard some kind of sound in my head, sort of like a bird." He said.

"I heard the same thing, except mine was more like a horse's neigh and some wings flapping." Garret said.

"Mine was like a warrior grunt." Micah said

"Mine was like a soft sigh." Alison said

"I heard some sort of splash." Ellen said.

Suddenly all five teens doubled over as they felt a searing, burning sensation on their right forearm. When the pain faded each of the teens had a stylized tattoo that looked like a certain constellation, Zarek had a black, red, and orange phoenix, Garret had a blue and white Pegasus, Micah had a black and green image of a hunter, Alison had an image of a yellow and white princess, and Ellen had a blue, pink, and gold mermaid. Soon the mark faded but the five were still in shock of what happened.

William smiled, "There is your proof. That is an image of the constellation that has chosen you, that is the reason you have all been gathered. And after reading up on you five I can see why, Thruster show them." He said. Thruster beeped happily and floated around the teens before settling above the center of the table and released a series of images of the five teens. The first settled on Ellen.

"My dear Ellen, not only do you have incredible karate skills but you also have an immense imagination. You truly do your parents proud; the constellation Aquarius has chosen you. With its powers of healing and hydrokinesis, you will serve as the teams pink ranger." Ellen smiled.

A picture of Garret appeared, "Garret, your skills as a mechanic is matched only by your intelligence and kindness. The constellation Pegasus has chosen you, with its powers of super speed and aerokinesis you will fight as the team's blue ranger." Garret grinned like a kid on Christmas morning.

A picture of Alison appeared, "Alison, you are not only are you a remarkable motocross rider, you are also loyal to your friends and family as any warrior would be. The constellation Andromeda has chosen you, with its powers of telekinesis and electrokinesis you will serve as the teams yellow ranger." Alison smiled as she then thought about her and her dad's favorite color.

A picture of Micah then appeared, "Micah, despite having been through the terrible tragedy of losing your home and loved ones, you were able to find a new life and a new family. The constellation Orion has chosen you, with its powers of super strength and geokinesis you shall become the green ranger." Micah smiled to himself, both from his color and the thought of him honoring all those in his village.

Finally, a picture of Zarek appeared, "And lastly you Zarek. You have the blood of warrior's coursing through your veins on both sides of your parentage. Your pure heart and heroic spirit is what makes you an excellent choice for a leader. That is why the Phoenix constellation has chosen you and with its powers of pyro and sonokinesis you will become the red ranger and serve as the team's leader." Zarek's eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, chotto matte Ojii-chan (Wait a moment grandpa). Now I get this whole monster story is real and everything but why would people who barely know anything about me trust me as their leader?" he said aloud.

Ellen walked over and placed her hand on Zarek's left shoulder, "I can't speak for everyone else but I trust you as my leader. Anyone who honors my parents when they never met them is okay in my book." She said giving him a smile. Zarek looked at her surprised that she would trust him that much.

Alison, Micah, and Garret all came over to him and smiled at him.

"We're with Ellen dude." Garret said.

Zarek looked at all of them, "Huh?" he said.

Alison crossed her arms, "Hey we've lived in this town for most of our lives. You just got here and were willing to protect this place despite not being from here, we got your back all the way." She said. Micah and Garret gave Zarek thumbs up. Zarek was completely shocked, these people didn't know anything about him and yet they were willing to follow him into battle against terrifying monsters.

Zarek smiled, "All right, I guess we're Power Rangers." They all cheered while Ellen gave him a small hug.

Suddenly, a loud alarm went off inside The Command Center. William went to the main monitor and typed on it, and image of more Starmites along with a strange creature covered in grey armor and giant crosses on its arms. "A Starbeast is attacking. Since each Starbeast is based on a different constellation this one is…" William started.

"Crux, the Southern Cross." Zarek finished.

William looked at him as if he were impressed, "Correct. It looks like we also have a few Starmites to deal with," He then looked to the teens, "All right everyone, it's time to put your new skills to the test, Thruster if you would." Thruster flew in front of the teens and opened up a compartment in his chest to reveal five black and gold flip phone devices with a gold star in the center. Each of the teens took one, "Those are your Star Morphers," William said. "To activate them press 1-5-3 and call out 'Astro Power Shine Down' and your suits will equip. You'll know what to do." The teens nodded.

"Go over to the tubes that have your specific color and I'll teleport you to the scene." He said.

"Right!" the teens responded, each going to their specific colored tubes. They each stepped inside and were soon covered in multicolored lights before disappearing.

After they were gone William sighed, "May The Power protect you."

The teens landed in the center of where the attack was and saw the Starmites attacking civilians. Alison stared at them, "Looks like they didn't learn the first time." She said cracking her knuckles.

Zarek grinned, "Then let's give them another lesson." He said. The teens nodded and charged at the Starmites.

Micah was using his strength to his advantage by throwing and slamming Starmites all around him to dispatch them quickly. But when on Starmite got lucky with a punch to the stomach which caused him to double over which gave the Starmites around him a chance to strike him multiple times before two grabbed his legs and flung him over to the side.

Ellen wasn't doing any better. She was able to take down a few Starmites but it wasn't enough, one Starmite caught one of her kicks and flipped her over onto her back. Then three Starmites kicked her in the chest and she got flung over to where Micah was.

Garret wasn't doing so hot either. He didn't have his hammers with him and he wasn't the best fighter when he was down to his hands and feet. When he tried fight back he just ended up getting beaten, one Starmite kicked out his legs making him fall onto his stomach. That's when one Starmite grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him up, gave him two punches to the chest, and flew him over to Micah and Ellen.

Alison was having some luck; she was able to fight back against the Starmites with a few strong punches and fast kicks. One Starmite landed a hard elbow to her back causing her to double over before another one to kick her across the face and send her spinning to the ground. She tried to get back up but a Starmite stomped on her back then threw her over to where the others were.

Zarek actually had the best luck. He was able to take down most of the Starmites with a few powerful moves, he took down one with a strong side kick but that let another one strike him across the face. He blocked a few more shots but was soon over powered when the Starmites began to pound on him, when he was on the ground; three Starmites kicked him over to the others.

The teens were all in the ground, sore from the beating that they just took. Zarek's morpher gave off a light sound so he flipped it open, "Oi, Jii-chan, we're getting our asses kicked out here." He said into the phone.

"I know. It's time to use your morphers" William told Zarek. Zarek nodded and stood up, the others following suit.

"All right guys, it's Morphin Time!" Each of the teens flipped opened their morphers and punched in 1-5-3; this caused their tattoos to appear. They crossed their arms in front of them, "Astro Power," the shouted before moving their arms in a clockwise motion and raised their morphers to the sky," Shine Down!"

( _Morphing Sequence_ )

 _Zarek is shown in the middle of space as his morpher sends a beam of light into the sky. The beam hits the Phoenix constellation, making it come alive. The phoenix flies around Zarek's body forming a red body suit with white gloves and white knee length boots both bordered by silver around the knees and wrists. A black streak bordered by gold ran from his shoulders to his wrists and from his waist to his boots. A gold belt with a gold five pointed star as the buckle, a red and silver blaster was attached to his right waist. Running from his left shoulder to his right hip was a red and orange phoenix with the same five pointed star over his heart. The phoenix flew around Zarek's body and its wings and head folded onto his head forming a red helmet that was bordered by gold with a silver molded mouth piece and a wing shaped black visor._

 _Garret is shown in the middle of space as his morpher sends a beam of light into the sky and it hits the Pegasus constellation. The winged horse came alive and flew around Garret's body forming his ranger suit that was exactly like Zarek's except his was blue. His gloves, boots, belt, and blaster were the same as Zarek's but instead of a phoenix going across his chest it was a blue and white Pegasus with the five pointed gold star over his heart. The Pegasus flew around Garret's body and its wings and head folded onto his head forming a blue helmet bordered by gold with a silver molded mouthpiece and a square wing shaped visor._

 _Micah is shown in the middle of space as his morpher sends a beam of light into the sky and hits the Orion constellation. The Hunter comes alive and flies around Micah's body forming his ranger suit that was similar to Zarek's except his was green. His boots, gloves, belt, and blaster are the same as Zarek's but instead of a phoenix going across his chest it was a black and green rhino with the five pointed gold star over his heart. Orion flew around Micah's body and his hands and arms folded over his head and formed a green helmet bordered by gold with a silver molded mouthpiece with a square visor._

 _Alison is shown in the middle of space as her morpher sends a beam of light into the sky and hits the Andromeda constellation. The Princess comes alive and flies around her body forming a yellow body suit similar to Zarek's except hers had a small skirt with black leggings underneath. Her gloves, boots, belt, and blaster are the same as Zarek's but instead of a phoenix going across her body it was a black and yellow tiger with the gold five pointed star over her heart. Andromeda flew around Alison's body and folded her hair and hands over her head forming a yellow helmet bordered by gold with a circular shaped visor._

 _Ellen is shown in the middle of space as her morpher sends a beam of light into the sky and hits the Aquarius constellation. The Water Bearer comes alive and flies around Ellen's body forming a pink body suit similar to Alison's except hers was pink with a small skirt and black leggings. Her gloves, boots, belt, and blaster were the same but instead of a tiger going across her chest it was a pink and black dolphin with the gold five pointed star over her heart. Aquarius flew around Ellen's body and folded her tail over Ellen's head forming a pink helmet bordered by gold with a molded metal mouthpiece and a tailfin shaped visor._

 _(_ _ **End Morphing Sequence)**_

The five new rangers stood in front of the Starmites fully morphed, Crux came up and was just as surprised as his forces were, "Just who are you people?!" he asked angrily.

Zarek cracked his neck and smirked under his helmet, "Us? Well, we're Power Rangers!"

"Glory of the Phoenix, Red Astro Ranger!" Zarek shouted.

"Wisdom of the Pegasus, Blue Astro Ranger!" Garret shouted.

"Strength of the Hunter, Green Astro Ranger!" Micah shouted.

"Courage of the Princess, Yellow Astro Ranger!" Alison shouted.

"Grace of the Water Bearer, Pink Astro Ranger!" Ellen shouted.

"The shining warriors blessed by the stars! Power Rangers Astro Force!" They all yelled as a multi-colored smoke explosion appeared behind them.

Crux growled, "Wretched humans. Starmites attack!" the cross yelled. The Starmites all around him charged at the new team of rangers.

Zarek cracked his knuckles, "Let's do it guys!" Zarek shouted and they all charged at the Starmites.

Zarek did a butterfly twist in the air and kicked the first Starmite he met in the chest. Thanks to his new sonokinesis ability his senses were at an all-time high, it was like he could tell when the Starmites were going to attack before they could get near him. He could sense that a few Starmites were coming near him even though he couldn't see them, he lit his hands and feet on fire and began giving the Starmites superheated punches and kicks. Two Starmites came towards him with their swords but he blocked their attacks and gave them multiple strikes to their bodies before tornado kicking them in the heads. He heard more Starmites coming towards him so he pulled out his red and silver Star blaster and fired a few shots at them, each shot hitting its mark.

He then extinguished the fire on his hands and feet before he pulled the handle of the handle of his blaster up and a blade came out from the top of the blaster. Zarek spun on his heels and slashed the Starmites that were surrounding him before releasing stream of fire that burned the Starmites around him to ash. He put his blade back to blaster mode and holstered it then blasted a powerful sound wave at a few Starmites for good measure. Zarek then held his arm out to the side and a swirl of fire ran down his arm, the fire transformed into a black and red handled spear with a long silver blade and a handle that looked like a phoenix with its wings curled in.

"Phoenix Spear!" Zarek shouted as he spun the spear around his back and slashed the heads off a few Starmites. He spun the spear over his head and stabbed a Starmite that was coming towards him and stabbed it in the chest, lifted it up and threw towards the remaining Starmites. Zarek then charged his spear blade up with fiery, red energy.

"Phoenix Inferno!" he shouted before spinning the spear all around his body before spinning it in his hands and thrusting forward releasing a burst of fire that turned the Starmites into ash.  
Zarek smirked under his helmet, "Sugoi."

Garret was using his newfound abilities to his advantage. He used his new super speed powers to take down Starmites before they even saw him and take and swing at him. He sped up to one Starmite and delivered a set of rapid punches to its chest, he then pulled out his Star Blaster and shot down a few Starmites before switching his blaster to his Star Blade and started slashing Starmites left and right. One Starmite tried to strike him with its sword but he parried it and struck it right across the chest.

Garret holstered his blade and held his right arm to the side, a large gust of blue wind flowed around his arm and formed into a blue, double-headed hammer with silver makings and a Pegasus head on top and wings in the center.

Garret rested his hammer on his right shoulder, "Pegasus Hammer!" He shouted before charging at more Starmites. Garret bashed against Starmites, smashing his hammer against their chest and heads. He super sped up to one and bashed his hammer against its chest multiple times before spinning on his heel and smashed his hammer against two more Starmite skulls.

Garret stood before the last few Starmites and charged his hammer up with blue, wind energy, "Pegasus Tempest!" he shouted swinging his hammer and launching a typhoon of blue wind that destroyed the remaining Starmites. Garret yelled in victory as he twirled his hammer.

Micah was using his new Geo abilities to good use. With his new powers he felt even more in tune with the Earth than ever before, he punched, kicked, and threw all Starmites around him and looked like he was having fun doing it. Two Starmites tried to slash him with their swords but he encased his left arm in stone and pulled out his Star Blade, he blocked the swords with his stone arm and slashed the Starmites across the chest. Micah then turned his blade back into its blaster form and shot down a few Starmites before slamming his stone encased arm into the ground which caused a large earth quake to form and swallow up a large number of the creatures. The final group of Starmites charged Micah so he decided to up the ante.

He released the stone on his arm and slammed his arm into the ground and brought up a green handled platinum mace with black rhino shaped engravings on it.

"Orion Mace!" he shouted and began to strike down Starmites. He struck one Starmite in the stomach which caused it to double over he then struck another across the face then struck the first one on the back of the head. One Starmite tried to sneak attack him with its sword but Micah ducked under the sword and shattered the Starmites knees with his mace, he then held his mace like a baseball bat and gave the Starmite a mean uppercut which sent it flying over to the last of the Starmites.

Micah held his mace to the side and charged the spiked ball on top with green energy before raising it to the sky, "Orion Crash!" he yelled slamming his mace into the ground causing a devastating green energy quake that crushed the Starmites into dust. Micah twirled his mace in his hand and smirked under his helmet.

Alison jumped over a Starmite before charging her fists up with yellow electricity and punching the Starmite she jumped over in the chest. She punched two across the face before running up to one Starmite and jumped off of it and kicked it in the chest and used the leverage she got to Superman punch another with her charged up fists. She then joined her hands together; concentrating the electricity she had into her right hand and slammed it into the ground, electrocuting the surrounding Starmites. Three Starmites tried to slash her with their swords but Alison raised her hands and blocked the swords with a telekinetic shield and flung the Starmites away.

Alison then held both of her hands out and yellow electricity ran down her arms transforming into two silver and yellow hand pistols.

"Andromeda Pistols!" she yelled and fired off at a few Starmites. When a few Starmites tried to surround her she jumped into the air and spun, releasing a torrent of laser fire at the Starmites around her. She then spun her pistols in her hands like a gun slinger and fired at a Starmite that tried to sneak up behind her before charging her pistols up with yellow energy and setting her left handed pistol on top of the other combing them.

She took aim at the remaining Starmites, "Andromeda Flash!" she yelled and pulled the trigger which fired off an electrified yellow energy bullet that destroyed the remaining Starmites. Alison spun her pistol in her hand and blew across the top of it, pleased with herself.

Ellen blasted a Starmite with a blast of water before pulling out her Star blaster and shooting down some more. She kicked one in the chest, one in the head, and shot down three more. Two Starmites tried to slash at her with their swords but when they got near her body she separated her molecules to become almost liquid like and the blades passed right through her. Ellen reassembled herself and blasted the two Starmites that tried to slash her. She then turned her blaster into its blade form and separated her molecules again and swerved around the Starmites slashing at them when they couldn't even touch her.

Ellen reassembled herself and holstered her blade and held her arm out and a stream of blue water ran down her arm and transformed into a pink handled whip with a long blue cord.

"Aquarius Whip!" she yelled and started swinging her whip all around her striking the surrounding Starmites. She ducked under a sword strike and latched her whip around the ankle of a Starmite and swung it all around her like a rag doll and hitting a few Starmites. She released the Starmite she caught and spun the whip all around her body and wrapped it around the neck of a Starmite and broke its neck.

Ellen stood before the remaining Starmites and charged the cord of her whip up with pink energy, "Aquarius Tsunami!" she yelled spinning the whip all around her body and slashed down with it sending a powerful stream of pink water that destroyed the remaining Starmites. She smiled to herself and nodded at the job she did.

The five rangers met up with each other and began to take on Crux but he wasn't like the Starmites.

Crux laughed, "You may have defeated my Starmites but you will not defeat me!" he yelled.

Zarek smiled, "Why don't we put that theory to the test." He said. The crosses on Crux's arms expanded and he charged at the rangers. It was then that Zarek got an idea in his head.

"Guys I have an idea. Ellen, Micah, knock him off his feet." He said. The green and pink rangers nodded and proceeded, Ellen reeled her whip back and flung it at Crux's feet knocking him down. When he tried to get back up, Micah slammed his mace into the ground which caused a small quake that flung Crux into the air.

"Alison, light him up!" Zarek yelled as the yellow ranger let loose a torrent of laser fire at the Starbeast that weakened him as he came back down.

"Garret, bring the pain!" Zarek yelled. The young blue ranger nodded and super sped up to the weakened Cross and landed a multitude of lighting fast strikes all over its body knocking it back. Now it was Zarek's turn, the new red ranger gripped his spear tightly and gave off a few small flames before charging at the Starbeast. Zarek grabbed near the base of his spear and spun it over his head striking the Starbeast multiple times before spinning his spear in a figure 8 motion and slashed Crux across the chest in a 'X' slash.

Crux was flung back with his grey armor smoking and falling off, "This isn't possible, mere humans can't defeat a Starbeast like me. How can this be?!" he shouted angrily as he stood up on shaky legs. Zarek spun his spear and rested it under his arm behind his back.

"Humans are a lot stronger than we look teme (bastard)." Just then Zarek's morpher rang and he answered it, "Rangers it's time to finish this. Combine your weapons." William said.

"Wakata Jii-chan (Got it grandpa)! Weapons assemble!' Zarek said and the rangers brought their weapons together. Garret separated the head of his hammer which caused a small laser to pop out, Zarek shortened the handle of his spear which caused the phoenix wings to open and the blade to split and he placed it on top of the hammer. Micah and Ellen placed their weapons together with Ellen's whip inside Micah's mace, Micah then twisted the handle which caused the mace head to split in half and he rested it under the wings on the opposite side of the hammer.

Alison then straightened out the handles of her pistols and placed them on both ends of the hammer. Zarek then stood behind the hammer and pulled the back down to form the trigger. Garret and Ellen stood on the right side of the blaster supporting it while Alison and Micah stood on the left side supporting it. "Astro Cannon!" they all yelled and pointed it at Crux.

"Target," Garret and Ellen yelled.

"Locked on," Alison and Micah yelled.

"Ready," Zarek said, "Shining Astro Burst!" the five shouted and a multi-colored blast of energy fired from the blade, cannon, and pistols fired out and launched straight at Crux destroying him.

Zarek closed his fist, "Light's," he then opened his fist, "Out." He said as Crux disappeared in an explosion.

Cancer let out a loud roar that reverberated through the Satellites'' base before slashing a nearby Starmite in anger. "Those damn rangers! They ruined our plan and destroyed Crux! I have never been more furious!" he yelled.

Pisces slapped Cancer on the back of the head, "Calm down crab, there is no need to panic." She reassured her comrade.

Virgo nodded, "Pisces is right. Today was just one battle but there will be more. Soon the rangers will fall and this world will be ours."

The five new rangers were sitting in the Command Center toasting to their first victory. William had provided a bottle of sparkling cider with a few homemade snacks like his famous white chocolate macadamia nut cookies.

Garret was stuffing his face with cookies and took a long drink of his cider, "We were freaking awesome, those Starmites didn't know what hit them." He said before eating another cookie. The other rangers smiled at the blue ranger's antics.

Zarek smiled, "It's true that our first battle went well but it will only get harder from here." He said taking a drink.

Alison lightly punched him in the arm, "Oh dude lighten up, we'll handle those kinds of problems when they come." She reassured him.

Ellen came over and wrapped her arms around one of Zarek's which surprised him slightly, "She's right Zarek. As long as we stick together we'll be just fine." She said. Zarek nodded, "By the way, back at the park did you call me pretty?" she said.

Zarek nearly did a spit take but composed himself. "Well yeah why wouldn't I?" he said trying to seem cool. Ellen smiled and tightened her grip on his arm. Zarek smiled and shook his head, Alison lightly punched his arm again, Micah placed a hand on his shoulder, and Garret nudged him.

Zarek smiled at his new friends and placed his fist out, the others placed their fists out in a circle. "Together we stand, united we shine!" the five shouted together.


End file.
